


what's up danger [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Caline Bustier has not seen a single one of her students come through the classroom door in a week and a half.There would likely be more students on time if they weren't all coming in through the windows or, in Juleka's case, technically through the doorway- as much as going hand over hand along the ceiling counts. Caline's not even sure how she's doing that.She's not even sure who to blame for this anymore.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	what's up danger [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what's up danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946581) by [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier). 
  * Inspired by [what's up danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946581) by [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier). 



[what's up danger](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1M82SRMlC1DTDmdtmIq0i1dpv-H4T3ATi/view?usp=sharing) 29:00

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been in a french class for two years so im p sure i accidentally called their teacher madamoiselle instead of madame  
> also i had no idea how to pronounce the principals name so i just winged it
> 
> feel free to reach out to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening!! please stay safe ♡


End file.
